


Immortal Jellyfish

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [123]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Parable notices his stalker has been missing for a while, he goes to look.
Series: tales of the unexpected [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Immortal Jellyfish

The armless skeleton crow rose with the first rays of light, he had spent most of the night time hours grooming his giant black wings with white dots on them. Even though he had almost no sleep, the SOULless creature felt just fine.

Parable turns his gaze to the darken forest which was slowly getting lighter and lighter with each passing second.

Something was missing.

The crow began to walk, stumbling upon the tree roots from time to time... he knew he should just fly, but today he wanted to walk.

The bird pauses his hike, turning to look behind him. With keen eyes he stares into the deep shadows that were still about; darkness there and nothing more.

Parable starts on his way once more- he was going for breakfast. Towards where the mangoes grow. To do that he needed to travel through the part of the forest that was beside that beach.

Threading more carefully he came to the place he was just thinking of- that beach. The waters where he always exited from.

The skeleton crow raises his chin and sniffs the air, trying to catch his scent.

It had been over a week since he last saw that skeleton jellyfish; his personal stalker was never late so he raised a browbone at it, but thought nothing of it. It was the fourth day when Parable started walking rather than flying for his breakfast, glancing at the waters as he passed by.

Parable brings his skull down.

He had caught his- Exemplum's scent. It was near.

Parable starts on his way, trying to see where the other skeleton creature was as he went. The bird skeleton halts. The smell was strong enough to detect without trying.

Parable peers out of the foliage...Studying the area intently, he creeps towards the sandy grounds.

The skeleton turns a full circle and then spots it. There laying next to a base of a tree, was Exemplum's clothes. Parable lowers himself carefully looking in each direction, before sneaking over.

As he nears he realizes that there was no need for such actions and walked over as normal.

Parable stares down with any emotions, taking in the sight of the clothes and the sight of the dust that had spilled out of them. Blue tentacles were laying motionlessly...

Parable's highly intelligent mind had already worked out what had happened. The skeleton jellyfish known as Exemplum was dead.

And while the bird may have lost his memories, some basic knowledge was there- that was a tree, this was sand, that was a rock... that was monster dust...

Parable had heard in passing, that dust was meant to be spent on the thing that the fallen monster loved the most, it would then fuse with that and stay with them forever. However...

"*What did Exemplum love the most?" Parable questions the air, he slowly got to his knees and sat on his heels- he had seen the skeleton eat in a frenzy once, so perhaps some sort of food...

The skeleton crow brings his wings around and with the tips began moving the dust into a pile; he pauses. Then he raises his wings in front of him, monster dust does not cling to anywhere and is meant to drop off.

Exemplum's dust was attached to him; the bird watching as the dust glows dimly and fades within his wings. There was a faint buzz of magic which quickly disappears.

"*The thing Exemplum loves the most is me?" Parable mumbles clearly confused by this information. Shaking his skull slightly, he leans forward and starts moving the clothes out the way, even going down further and grabbing them with his teeth.

The dust easily fell away from the clothing items onto the dirt ground by the tree and partly on the sand. The skeleton continues on his task of piling the dust up.

Then Parable began taking off his own clothes and tossing them to one side; the skeleton then lays front first into the pile and rubs his whole face into it, then his ribs and sternum, rolling around to his back and letting his spine and wings be covered in the dust.

Parable did not stop until that strange buzz of power vanishes and he stares up into the clear blue sky... rolling on his front once more, he carefully raising himself up and glances towards the tentacles, not sure what to do with them.

Bending his skull to the ground he uses his mouth to gather them around, used his tongue to curl them around and bound them together; once they were in a neat little group, he took the whole thing into his mouth and swallow them.

Parable was done.

Completed his task he turns to the clothes; he was not sure what to do with them... he did not need them and the dead needed them less. The skeleton crow moves to his own clothes and with practiced moves manages to get them all back on. Once more he stares at the clothes of Exemplum.

Parable narrows his orbits, there was something shining in the clothes. Leaning down, he pushed his face into the clothes and finds more of tentacles, only they felt a little different in texture than the ones before. Stronger.

Bringing his wings around, he dips his skull then and places it onto the tips. It was a beautiful peal, bound by Exemplum's tentacles.

Reaching downward he takes part of the tentacles into his mouth and lifts his skull heavenwards, allowing the peal to go pass his chin, once it drops lower, Parable leans back further, letting the tentacle thread to go around the top of his skull.

The peal hit him against his manubrium comfortably- almost like it was made for him.

Parable turns to the clothes. He decided just to bring them back to his nest; it would take a bit of time.

Reaching down with his skull, he takes the first item into his teeth and as he brings it up.

Suddenly something moves with the item and the crow bends down, then began poking his nose in, trying to find the source.

What he found made him stare and blink.

It was a tiny version of Exemplum, the image of him in every way- apart from his skull looking sickeningly grey and creaks beginning to show.

Little Exemplum blinks up at him, looking fearful at the crow.

Tilting his skull Parable opens his jaws wide and takes the tiny skeleton into his teeth by his spine- spreading his wings he brings them down in one powerful flap, spending them up a few hundred meters. A couple of more flaps and moves away from the trees, then he lowers himself down into the water until he was knee-high into it.

Gently waves brush against his legs, he lowers himself down carefully and drops the jellyfish skeleton down- who floats there for a second, looking completely at home.

The small skeleton felt a lot better than a few moments ago, the rich blackness of his skull returned; Exemplum blinks up staring at the larger creature, intently for a moment- then turns and began to swim downwards.

Suddenly he was taken up one more, being gently held by his spine once more. Then he was placed just inside the skeleton crow's scarf. A tongue came out and began licking him clean of saltwater. The little skeleton frowns deeply, not understanding what was happening.

For a little while, the crow merely bathes him with a creepily blank expression.

With a wide yawn, the little skeleton closes his orbits and let himself fall into the cloth, feeling no danger from the strange crow.

On seeing Exemplum asleep the crow turns and forcing walks through the water, it was a little hard but he managed somehow. Once on dry land, he hurries over to the clothes.

That was how the skeleton crow spent most of his day, going back and forth to the beach and taking the pieces of clothes back to his nest. He deeps around with his feet, finding a few mangoes buried under there- glances toward the jellyfish skeleton, he knew he would need more, remembering how much the dark skeleton ate.

Once finished he sat upon the clothes and merely stares up at the skies without any expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Moon jellyfish are not the immortal jellyfish, that is another species. In which they can reborn themselves. For the sake of the story, let's just pretend moon jellyfish can because this is with Exemplum is based on. 
> 
> Also, I heard that monsters in Exemplum's don't dust- at the time of writing this, I didn't know this- so again, for the sake of the sake, let's pretend they do.


End file.
